lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1569
Report #1569 Skillset: Skill: Domoths Org: Serenguard Status: Completed Dec 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 + 10 minute delay + arrive at dock room. Problem: Domoths are one of the major conflict mechanics that Lusternia has to offer, yet they are also one of the hardest to be involved in. This set of solutions aims to bring Domoth conflict into a more dynamic situation that everyone can participate in. R: 2 Solution #1: During stage 2 a Portal will appear at the corresponding Seal. This Portal will allow 1-way travel to the Bubble, placing the person/party in a random room on the Bubble. This allows for people to participate in a more dynamic fashion instead of bursts of people or people not being able to participate at all. The randomness of the Portal will also create a double edged sword effect as you could be placed behind enemy lines, creating a situation where you can return quickly and be at risk or you can wait for a group to return together more safely, via 'Bix. 1 R:16 Solution #2: Remove the lockout effect of opposite Domoth Holders. Allow all Orgs to participate in the conflict, but opposite Domoth Holders will be unable to claim the item. Player Comments: ---on 11/21 @ 23:51 writes: No to solution 2. I like that one organisation is locked out because chances are if they were able to claim the opposing domoth their side is already stronger. A few months ago the north owned almost every domoth for an extended period of time and the biggest reason they lost any domoth at all was because one organisation had already claimed the opposing domoth and the south was able to muster more people than the remaining two organisations. These situations would have likely been no-contests if all three organisations were able to fight. ---on 11/21 @ 23:54 writes: I'm on the fence on stage 1. I personally think bixes make things too easy and it does favour the side who happens to have more of them around, but before I got my bixes I actually felt rewarded for having multiple ships prepared to take me up to domoths, even if it was because we wiped to the mobs alone and had to look through our list of ships to see which ones we could use. I'm not entirely opposed to this solution, but I'd rather we nerfed the potency of bixes during domoths. ---on 11/21 @ 23:55 writes: *I'm on the fence on solution 1 ---on 11/22 @ 07:37 writes: I would rather address bixes further than this solution, but I'm not opposed to solution 1. I'd also suggest against being able to follow someone through the portal because of the fact that this too easily bypasses "chokepoints" in the bubble that allow for a measure of strategy in trying to get in without wiping immediately. I'd prefer if people entered, they would lose all of their entourage or all the people in the group will end up in different rooms. ---on 11/23 @ 10:21 writes: Support for Solution 1 with the Shuyin-caveat. Opposed to Solution 2. ---on 11/23 @ 23:31 writes: I'm ok with the teleport thing, but instead of a random place in the bubble, it should just pop them up to the docks. ---on 11/24 @ 14:27 writes: I think it should just put them at the docks as well. ---on 11/25 @ 06:58 writes: No support. Makes it too easy for Solution 1, plus reduces the value of said bixes. Which would cause people to want refunds for those that bought such expensive items solely for the sake of easy travel, and just lazy as you still have Aetherships that either have Flashpoints setup (a two room aethership, command module and shield module in the other room, all you need as minimum, far cheaper than Bixes if you really want a way to bypass), or fly there manually. And solution 2 just defeats the purpose of the current lockout system to prevent monopolies on Domoths in the first place, same reason they flux periodically as well. If Solution 2, may as well remove that fluxing as well. ---on 11/25 @ 12:52 writes: Solution 1 isn't really intended as a way to bypass bixes/aetherships. It's intended as a way for anyone to get back into the fight quickly and not rely on someone else with a bix and/or ship. Yes it has the downside of reducing the effectiveness of bixes/ships in the long run, but it allows someone who dies mid-fight for the domoth to return to the battle faster. I think it's unreasonable to expect everyone to set up aetherships with their own flashpoints to be at the ready for every domoth all the time. ---on 11/25 @ 18:17 writes: I am fine with either Shuyin's caveat or Synkarin's. AS for solution 2, the lockout was to prevent ONE ORG from owning all the Domoths. This will still be in effect as they can only fight, not claim. The lockout currently does nothing at all to stop one Alliance (North/South) from owning all the Domoths as evidenced by the fact that for months the North Alliance held all the Domoths. The only thing solution 2 does is allow more chances of conflict to happen. a complaint that seems rampant among players "Domoths are so boring, there is never any conflict". ---on 11/25 @ 18:47 writes: I don't really understand how you came to the conclusion that what would have made domoths more competitive during the time when they were all held by one side was to actually make it easier for them to hold them all. It would have had the complete opposite effect. ---on 11/29 @ 11:47 writes: I don't think #2 would actually improve anything, aside of always making it the entire alliances against each other. Currently I find it gives an interesting effect of not always having the same constellation of people able to join, but I'm not hard pressed either way. Solution 1, maybe the concerns could be quenched by actually only opening the portal once the item is being actively claimed by someone? So you still have to get there via sihp/bix, but you can rejoin the fight without waiting for someone to pick you up if you die-midfight? In any case I support solution 1. ---on 12/1 @ 15:19 writes: Solution 1 with a fixed entry point. The double edged sword bit actually just INCREASES the power of bixes. Wish one, you could safely pop in to the docks via bix, or safely pop into any random room and pop right back out via bix also. ---on 12/3 @ 02:22 writes: I remember a conversation not too long ago in the past with some other non envoys before where one of them (Veyils? Versalean? One of them.) suggested something similar to solution 1, in the same spirit as how astroglide is made available for all during nodes. There were a couple of concerns, one of which is Shango's concern of de-valuing bixes and the strategical value of properly preparing travelships, another of which is the strategical value of setting up the bubble beforehand, which the domoth starter has, which would be neutralised if the opponent team can just wait at the seal and jump in the moment stage 1 is done. There were a couple of suggestions brought up which sort of addressed these, and I'll put them here for consideration (basically, I didn't come up with these, but they're good ideas, I feel): Create a portal to the contested bubble's dock at the Nexus Realm of all organisations when Domoth Stage 2 begins. This should only appear 10 minutes after the start of Stage 2. It will bring anyone who enters to the dock of the bubble. Holders of the opposing domoth should be locked out as usual. ---on 12/3 @ 02:25 writes: Definitely no to solution 2, by the way. ---on 12/4 @ 02:44 writes: No to sol 2. As for Sol 1. I'm ok with Lerad's version and I think that teleport should cost some power too. 5-10 power so its not overused. ---on 12/4 @ 05:28 writes: I oppose solution 2, as much as I dislike being locked out of fights it makes domoths one of the most balanced conflict mechanics in the game which is a good thing. I also like Lerad's take on solution 1. I share Enyalida's concern that the random room would be abused. I do think that the single point should be different than the bix point to divide the choke points further which Lerad's suggestion accomplishes. ---on 12/14 @ 20:20 writes: No to solution 2 off the bat. I hate being locked out of Domoth's but I do feel it is a good mechanic to keep things fair and prevent monopolies on domoths. I am for sol. 1, but I prefer Lerad's version with a portal entrance in the nexus realms, as well as the requirement that the portal shouldn't appear until 5-10 minutes after stage 2 begins (preserving the prep advantage of the domoth claimer). In my eyes, if we were to take a measure like this, it should be to keep the conflict going and to allow people who die in the battle to rejoin more quickly. Too many times have I died, and then sit at the pool while everyone else on my team dies, and then we have to try to mount a retake effort, as to opposed to me getting back in and even the sides a bit. This solution also gives midbies-highbies a better chance to participate in Domoth conflicts. I don't really feel losing a group on porting is necessary, if it is a fixed point, and I don't really think the power cost suggested by Dahlla is really necessary either. Forcing a 5-10 power loss for using the portal is making it way to easy to setup ganks, especially if it's a fixed point. If there is a group waiting, you're essentially at a loss on power moves from the jump, which is going to end in a loss at most, a separated group at least. Question, is there going to be a bal/eq loss for using the portal? If so, how long? ---on 12/16 @ 00:33 writes: I've abstained from voting for solution 1 as written in the report - I'm not very keen on an immediately available portal at the seal for domoth stage 2 - the 5 to 10 minute delay before a portal appears is needed, I feel. ---on 12/18 @ 15:39 writes: A *hard* no on solution 2. As to solution 1 I really am a fan, but can we make it so that it only bounces your player entourage and not denizen? Otherwise it's an extra balance for wiccans/guardians to re-summon upon entry to the bubble if they've already died up there once, and the entire faeconverge cost (or the multiple balances of summoning each fae) if they're just now logging on and trying to help or haven't been up yet.